<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the end of the day by Ostodvandi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335497">At the end of the day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi'>Ostodvandi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Boob Massaging, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer Felix Hugo Fraldarius, M/M, Married Life, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, binding, no beta we die like Glenn, non-sexual nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has a bad habit of wearing his binder for too long, and Dimitri has to make sure he takes care of himself.</p><p>In which Felix has been streaming Super Smash Bros Ultimate for seven hours and Dimitri gives him a boob massage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the end of the day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a bigger au but I needed to take a break from big projects at the time. So Dimitri loving and appreciating Felix's boobies it is. TW for irresponsible binding and also they've been happily married for A While, so the Dimilix Inherent Angst isn't nearly as strong. It's a pure fluff city baby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix loves his job. That alone is more than most people can say: He and Dimitri both love their respective jobs, being a YouTuber and a kindergarten teacher requires at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>passion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Dimitri at least gets a guaranteed break on Saturdays and Sundays, and during Christmas and summer, and all that. Felix has no guaranteed holidays - in fact, holidays are the YouTube algorithm’s best ally to ruin some poor soul’s channel. Granted, he’s popular enough that people wouldn’t mind shitty content from time to time, but he isn’t like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s here to win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he can’t win like this. His shoulders and chest hurt, and he’s hunched over himself again. His neck makes a cracking sound when he moves it, and Felix shivers in disgust. But the chest is definitely the worst part, this stupid binder has been crushing his ribs for a while now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Big, strong hands land on his shoulders, the pads of Dimitri’s thumbs pressing into his skin softly and pushing outwards. Felix groans, looking up at his husband’s baby blue eye and tender smile. ‘Fuck. That’s miles better.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri chuckles, bending down to leave a kiss on Felix’s forehead, and this time all his fingers apply pressure onto his shoulders, massaging them through the shirt. ‘Do you want me to guess for how long you’ve been sitting here working?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No,’ Felix whines, wriggling when Dimitri’s thumbs press circles between his shoulder blades. Fuck, that feels good. ‘Wait. Let me turn around.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri blinks in confusion, but lets go of Felix, who turns the chair around and wraps his legs around Dimitri’s. This amuses him, and he bends down again, a position Felix uses to put his arms around Dimitri’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His husband’s grin is insufferable, but also </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>handsome for Felix to just not look at it. ‘Is it just me, or you want me to carry you?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why would I want that? Nonsense,’ he grumbles, raising an eyebrow. Dimitri laughs again, sliding his hands under Felix’s butt to lift him up. Felix’s fingers cling to his shoulders until Dimitri’s hold on him is more or less stable. It isn’t a problem of strength, Dimitri is more than capable to hold him up with one single arm - which is kinda hot, but Felix will die before he says it out loud to any living being that can understand his words - but more about both of them being rather tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Now, to bed, my beloved.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because without that last add on, that very grammatically necessary and not at all embarrassing pet name, Dimitri just wouldn’t be Dimitri. ‘Don’t baby me.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri chuckles, walking out of Felix’s studio and to their bedroom. ‘I do want to spoil you a little…’ He noses Felix’s neck as he speaks, leaving the smallest kiss on it. ‘You work so hard…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I- I do.’ What was that fucking stutter about? Why can’t he take compliments like a normal person? And from his husband no less. Of course he works hard, and it’s good to have it acknowledged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he just won’t think too much about it. There is a way better subject to look at, and it’s right in front of him, so he cups Dimitri’s cheeks with his hands, lifting his face to kiss him. Yes, they are still in the middle of the hallway. No, he doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn’t seem to care about it either, because he kisses back, sighing in a slow exhale when their lips aren’t touching anymore. Felix leans down, trying to get another taste, but Dimitri shakes his head. ‘Let’s get to the bed first, love.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ugh.’ But alright, he isn’t that impatient. ‘But if I’m not in the mood for it anymore it’s your fault.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sure, sure,’ Dimitri chuckles, finally deciding to walk again. About damn time. ‘So, Felix, for how long have you been wearing that binder today?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix whines, rolling his eyes. ‘If I say it, you’re going to be insufferable about it.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri purses his lips and frowns without any anger, in the classic worried Dimitri fashion. ‘So too much?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Whatever,’ he responds, as they cross the doorframe to their bedroom. Dimitri lays him on the bed, hovering over him, and Felix stretches with a satisfied groan, pulling at the hair tie to set his hair free from its daily ponytail. Thinking about it, maybe this is contributing to his daily headaches, but he just looks so </span>
  <em>
    <span>feminine </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his hair down.  ‘Fucking finally.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Will you take off the binder now?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m too tired,’ Felix states, closing his eyes to show him just how tired he is. And also because this way he can’t see the pout Dimitri is making. ‘If you’re so worried about it, take it off me yourself.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's acting like a bratty, spoiled child, but Dimitri enjoys it more than he probably should: he pulls his sweater up, leaving his stomach exposed to the cold spring nights of this damn city, and Felix raises his arms to help out. The sweater gets thrown to the floor, as Dimitri is way more interested in stroking Felix's sides with his big, calloused hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're so big, and they touch him so nicely. It's so distracting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers slip under the tight binder, pulling it up firmly. Considering his strength, he could tear it open with his bare hands, but maybe they can leave that for another, more passionate night. He isn't in the mood for that, and he highly doubts Dimitri is feeling it either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His binder rolls up in the most fucking annoying way, but Dimitri takes his time fixing it, and the damned thing comes off and joins the sweater on their carpet. Felix inhales deeply, his lungs finally free from that unbearable pressure, and covers his mouth with his arm to cough. 'God,' he murmurs, stretching again, 'that's better.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Isn't it.' Dimitri kisses his cheek, staring down at him with the sweetest damn smile Felix has ever seen. It's stupid how much he shines when he smiles like this. It's even stupider how it still makes Felix's heart race despite the years. 'Turn around and sit up, love.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix does so, - not without a small complaint because dammit, he really doesn't want to move - and rests the back of his head on Dimitri's shoulder, sighing when his hands - again, big, rough hands that despite those characteristics are kind and know exactly how to touch him - cup his breasts, massaging the strain of the binder away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Oh,' Felix sighs, relaxing into Dimitri's body. 'Oh that- That feels- Good.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I'm glad,' he whispers next to his ear, leaving a kiss on his temple. 'It always makes me happy seeing you like this, you know…' He nuzzles his cheek, leaving yet another kiss on it. He's so affectionate and ridiculously touchy it might make Felix burst out of his skin someday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can only hum in response, sighing again when one of his thumbs strokes his nipple before his hands go down his sides to frame his waist. 'Better, love?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix nods, exhaling through his nostrils and lying back down on the bed, face up this time. Maybe he should bother getting proper pajamas, instead of these worn-out sweatpants, but Dimitri counts for a whole furnace anyway, so he’ll be fine. Dimitri is hovering over him again, leaving kisses all over his face like an excited dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eventually gets to his lips, leaving a long, breathless kiss on his mouth, and Felix’s hands slip under Dimitri’s shirt, stroking his back. His finger traces the line of his spine, and his free hand hesitates around the hem of his pants, finally deciding they’re both too tired for that tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I love you,’ Dimitri whispers, and kisses Felix once again, slow and warm the way he likes it. ‘So much. I’m so lucky.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You say this every time.’ And Felix is never truly convinced of it. He’s the lucky one to have him. ‘Just go to sleep.’ Dimitri hums, backing down to pull their blanket over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His next move is, however, unexpected: Instead of laying by Felix’s side, he buries his face between his boobs, kissing one of them. ‘...What are you doing?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘They’re nice… Very soft to the touch. I’d love to sleep here if you’ll allow it.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix huffs, cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. This man has the weirdest ideas, but he also has the best puppy eyes. Ironic, considering he only has one. ‘...Fine. But don’t get used to it. And if you choke in your sleep, I’m not responsible.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t think I will. They’re small and nice.’ The most infuriating part is how calm and innocent he looks while saying something that should’ve come from Sylvain’s mouth. Dimitri then nuzzles his skin, leaving another kiss there. ‘Good night, Felix.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Dimitri falls asleep with one drop of his eyelids. Felix can't help being jealous of how easily he falls asleep these days, "making up for all the sleepless nights in the past" as Dimitri would say. Even if sleep doesn't work like that as far as Felix knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers run through Dimitri's hair, and Felix finally decides to call it a day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have <a href="https://twitter.com/Ostodvandi">a Twitter</a> where it's Dimilix and Lyon hours all day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>